This invention relates to optical devices and relates more specifically to relatively large-volume low-cost fabrication of optical sensing devices which may be used for example in hydrophones for the detection of underwater acoustic waves or in other applications, for the detection, monitoring and/or measurement of such variables as pressure, velocity, acceleration, temperature, displacement etc.